Centrifuges are used to separate a fluid into a plurality of fluid constituents by inducing a density gradient within the fluid. One known centrifuge configuration uses a disposable that includes a centrifuge bowl and a drive tube that extends from the top of the centrifuge bowl, where a plurality of separate conduits are disposed within this drive tube. Fluid may be directed into the centrifuge bowl through one of these conduits, and various fluid constituents may be removed from the centrifuge bowl through one or more of these conduits. In any case, this centrifuge bowl may be secured relative to a rotating frame, and the drive tube may be clamped or otherwise secured to the rotating frame during centrifuging.